Kurt's Revenge
by Agent-G
Summary: Kurt had come up with a plan to get even with Rogue and her boyfriend for a certain pank they pulled on him. Takes place during Adjustments and part of my AGU series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it, any OCs like Vincent AKA Mayhem, are mine.**

**AN: This takes place during the Adjustments timeline after Rogue and the others leave Town X, and this is a one-shot too.

* * *

**

**KURT'S REVENGE**

It had taken him some time but Kurt had finally figured out a way to payback Rogue and Vincent for that little 'sex prank' as it was called. Now he considered himself the master prankster of the Institute so his pride was a little hurt that those two had out done him in a way. The other reason for getting them back was the nasty imagery that those two had put in his mind.

Now he knew that to pull this off he needed help and so far his recruits were gathered in his room. Amanda and Blink were on his bed they would help him with the Rogue part of the plan and Bobby was there too for his part in this plan. Bobby being the second best prankster (although he considered himself the first) had helped to get Kurt what he needed and had the items in plastic bag.

He wanted in on this when Kurt asked him since he was always up for a prank and what Kurt had in mind was devious and cruel, in other words he wished he had thought of this.

"So you all know vhat it is you need to do?" Kurt asked all of them.

"Oh yeah, I knew taking drama classes would come in handy." Amanda said nodding. "You think you can pull this off Clarice?"

The lavender skinned girl grinned and nodded. She had never been part of a prank before and this sounded too good to pass up. "Yeah I just hope I can keep a strait face."

Amanda giggled. "Yeah tell me about it."

"Alright ve hit Rogue first then Vince later tonight when he's asleep." Kurt said grinning.

"Question." Bobby said raising his hand slightly. "Do you really think you can sneak into his room without him noticing? I mean how do you know he's not a light sleeper, why not just plant it before he sleeps?"

"Vell he might find zhem before zhat and zhy are are to hide so I'm going vith ze night attack." He explained and Bobby thought it over and nodded. He was a little disappointed that all his role was just props but then again he couldn't wait for that night. He knew that Vince might not sleep for a week after tonight and that thought got him chuckling.

**-Later- **

Rogue was in her room reading as Wanda was studying in their room too. She was bored with all the studying but Xavier had insisted that she needed to catch up with the other students and she hadn't been to school in years. Although Wanda was just considering home schooling and or a GED then just going to Bayville high.

Just then Amanda burst into the room looking panicked and went strait to Rogue. "Oh God Rogue you got to help me!" She said to her and Rogue was worried that something was wrong. Every since that day Amanda's X-gene had been activated by that accident and moved in her life hadn't been the same but she seemed to be fine with her new life here and the fact she was closer to Kurt helped.

"What? What is it?" Rogue asked putting down her book. Wanda tried to ignore this since it wasn't her way to interfere or get involved in this.

Amanda sat down on her bed and looked very nervous and was playing with a strand of her long brown hair. "Well you see…at first I thought I was just sick from accidentally eating some of Kitty's cooking." Rogue nodded that happened from time to time. "But you see I started getting sick in the mornings and then…and then I noticed that…I was late."

"Late?" Rogue asked hoping that what she was saying wasn't what she was thinking.

"You know…_late_…" Amanda saw Rogue pale a bit and gulped. "Then I took this home test and…and it came out positive!" Rogue was shocked beyond believe and even though Wanda was trying to ignore this but she had overheard all of this and dropped her book.

"Oh god, you two are still only seventeen! Ah mean, how, when!?" Rogue asked her freaking out about this news.

"I would have thought _you_ of all people would know how." Wanda said from her bed since the news from that happened with her and her boyfriend while in Town X was now all over the mansion.

"Shut it Maximoff!" Rogue snapped at her roommate. Normally Wanda would take offence to be spoken like that but considering the situation she let it slide.

"It…it was soon after I moved in. One night we were just making out and then…one thing led to another…" Amanda trailed off. "Oh God my parents are going to kill me…no they're going to kill Kurt _then_ they're going to kill me." She placed her head in her hands and started sobbing.

Rogue placed an arm around her and tried to comfort her. She didn't know what to say, Kurt and her were going to be parents…then it hit her. She was going to be an aunt! 'Oh God Kurt you really did it now.' She thought to herself.

Then a portal opened up and Blink came out looking just as frightened. "Amanda…we got another problem." She said in a soft voice.

"Oh God you didn't tell Kurt did you?" Amanda asked her terrified. "He isn't leaving me is he?"

"No, nothing like that…it's just…remembered that night?" Amanda nodded and Blink swallowed. "Well…I-I-I'm pregnant too."

"WHAT!?" Rogue screamed out and Wanda's mouth dropped. "With who were you with!?"

Blink looked at Amanda so she took it from there. "Um…Rogue…about that night. You see Kurt and me were in my room and when we started up then Blink popped in on us."

"I was so embarrassed I mean I never seen anything like that in real life." Blink said shyly blushing.

"And I remembered how she said Kurt was cute and how she felt no one would want her…" Amanda trailed off and Rogue felt like fainting. "I asked her if…if she wanted to join in."

Rogue was silent a moment as her brain tried to process the information of her little brother in a three way and then she snapped out of it. "KURT!" She screamed out and he appeared in a buff of smoke.

"Vhat!?" He asked looking around wondering what had caused Rogue to yell like that.

She got up and grabbed his shirt. "Did ya and Amanda _and_ Clarice, did you three…God I can't say it!"

"Did you have a three way?" Wanda asked for her and they saw Kurt flinched and that was good enough for Rogue.

"Ya idiot! For starters Clarice is a year younger then ya! Your in a damn relationship and that's not enough for ya!? Now ya got not one but two girls pregnant so what are ya going ta do about that?" She shouted at him and Kurt looked to the two girls who nodded to his unasked question.

"I'm going to be a fazher? That's so cool!" He said hugged both girls and Rogue's jaw just hung there.

"You're not mad?" Amanda asked him.

"Of course not. But vhat about you Blink? Do you regret zhis?" Kurt asked her.

"Actually…that night was fantastic I mean you and Amanda were amazing." She said blushing.

"Why thank you." Amanda said and ran a hand down her cheek that only a couple would do and both Wanda and Rogue could just stare at the scene.

"Say…you zhink zhat ze Professor vill let us all share a room together?" Kurt asked the girls. "I mean ve vill be family."

"But shouldn't you marry one of us?" Blink asked him.

Kurt thought about it. "I read of zhis place zhat endoursed mutlitple spouses." He offered and both girls smiled.

"I'd like that, besides we can still have a good time before Clarice and I get too far along to, so you think maybe we can have a repeat of that night you two?" She said grinning as she rapped her arms around him.

"I'd like that too." Blink said hugging the other side of Kurt. They heard a thumb and they saw Rogue on the floor. She had lost the use of her legs from all of this and had landed on her butt looking like she was close to hyperventilating.

It was looking at her horrified expression that Blink was the first to snicker and then both Kurt and Amanda burst out laughing from that leaving only a very confused Rogue on the floor. "Zhat." He said looking at her. "Was for ze sex prank sister."

It took a moment for her to get over to shock to realize that she had just been played for a fool. Then when she got to her feet she wasn't confused anymore just pissed beyond believe. "ARE YA NUTS!? YA NEARLY GAVE MEH A DAMN HEART ATTACK!"

"Ja but it vas worth it." Kurt said laughing again.

"Die!" She said lunging at him and he teleported out of the room. She looked at the two girls and they both teleported out of the room too. 'Damn teleporters, they never stand still.' She thought angrily then she heard fits of uncontrolled laughter and saw Wanda laughing so hard she was crying.

"Shut it." Rogue said and got one of her pillows and threw it at the Scarlet Witch but she didn't mind and kept on laughing. Rogue stormed out of her room looking for a few teleporters to skin alive if she caught them.

**-That night-**

That night Kurt had set his alarm to one in the morning knowing full well that his target didn't sleep much and had a tendency to stay up late or wake up early all the time so he figured to keep it safe and wait for a time he should be fast asleep. He already was a little tired from dodging Rogue all day, boy was she pissed but he had to admit the look on her face was well worth it.

Now he grabbed the bag of Bobby's props and teleported to the bathroom that connected to Vince and Piotr's room. He was so glad that when the mansion was rebuilt that Xavier had put in little personal bathrooms in resident rooms. Sure he had to get a few large water heaters and pressure tanks but it was worth it, it was just getting too hard to use the larger bathrooms with the tubs in them, the lines were getting ridiculously long.

It also meant he could hide in the darkness and make sure his target was asleep. Luckily he had really great night vision and his fur had this effect of merging with the darkness to aid him in sneaking in. It was times like this that Nightcrawler truly fit him. He quietly moved to his bed and saw he was asleep and grinned. He quietly opened the bag and placed the items around him first, then lifted the sheets and started placing them under them. He saw him start to stir and placed a few on his chest and face and walked back.

He wanted to enjoy this and he was too hard to see in the dark to be noticed.

Something had disturbed his sleep and Vince was slowly waking up wonder what it was. He moved around and felt something. His legs were brushing against something, a lot of some things and when he places his hands over his face and chest felt something slithery. It was long, thin and felt…_scaly_!?

He heard a hissing noise unknown to him it was Kurt but in his mind all those things were one of his worst fears…SNAKES! He flew off the bed with a scream and ripped off his blanket throwing the 'snakes' over the place. Piotr had been startled by the outcry and felt something hit his face and when he felt for it in the darkness and could make out the long slender shape he also though it was a snake and threw it aside just as startled at having something like that being thrown at him in the dead of night.

He flicked on a lamp and with the light he saw his roommate in the air trying to make sure he had no more snakes on him. Then he looked to the bed and saw they were snakes, just not real ones. "Comrade calm down they are not real."

Vince looked down on the bed and saw that they weren't. His heart was hammering in his chest and he floated down to see toy snakes covered in something to make the plastic feel more real. He whipped the substance and smelled it and then tasted it. "Butter?" Then he smelted brimstone in the room. "You smell that?" He asked Colossus.

He took a whiff and nodded. "Da, it smells like Kurt was here."

"Yeah…my thoughts exactly." He said darkly and gathered up all the snakes. Kurt was in his room laughing his head off into his pillow.

In the morning Rogue was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee and saw Vincent come in looking pretty ragged. "Didn't ya get any sleep?" She asked him afraid he had another nightmare.

"No." He said sharply going strait to the coffee. "That brother of yours paid me a visit last night."

Rogue knew he was next on his little revenge list. "What did he do?"

"He placed a lot of snaked in my bed, fake ones but I didn't know that until after I freaked out." He noticed her trying not to laugh. "Yeah it's funny to you and him but I couldn't get back to sleep the entire night." He got a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "You think this is over? I can't stand another night like that."

"God ah hope so." Rogue sighed. "That prank on meh nearly gave meh a damn heart attack." Then Kurt walked in whistling and saw the two of them. "Kurt." Rogue said to him. "Please tell us this is over and we're even."

Kurt thought about it. "Ja, we're even." Then grabbed some breakfast and teleported out of the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence between the two teens. "Ya want ta get him back for what he put us through?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah." He said taking a drink of his coffee.

**THE END**


End file.
